narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amai
Amai is a kunoichi of Kumogakure. She had Gyūki sealed inside her, and was able to befriend it. After her mother died she was adopted by the current Raikage, and trained to become a powerful ninja for Kumo's for Ryuun's benefit. Amai also tried creating a group for the current Jinchuriki to help stop the hate of Tailed Beasts from ignorant people; trying to explin how the Tailed Beasts were also victims. She became evem closer to Ryuun as he was the first to join her organization. Amai was also the first to discover the Akatsuki (Yin) stealing Tailed Beasts through her travels and was the first to warn Ryuun about them after escaping capture from two members. Ryuun and Amai became closer through their time creating the UJO, otherwise known as United Jinchūriki Organization, a group of Jinchūriki that stay in close contact in order to prevent another catastrophe. After the time Amai and Ryuun spent together in combat during the Fifth World War and made "perfect" team; something Amai would continuously comment on. Background Amai is the only daughter of the Sixth Raikage and the sister of Teinei, Kiai, and Kiyoshi. After Tenei was chosen as the next Raikage, he must choose out of his brothers who would be his tag team partner. However neither Kiai or Kiyoshi were able to perform the Double Lariat. Amai begged Tenei to give her a chance, which he hesitantly agreed on, and was successful. After some time of being free of a host, Gyūki decided he wanted to be in a host in order to help Kumogakure and to gain a new comrade since B was now deceased. He picked Amai since she had a much different personality than everyone else's in the village, much like B was. She was treated very well as the village believed that being a Jinchūriki was now an honorable position. As a genin, she didn't use Gyūki's chakra much since she didn't "need" to - and Tenei forbidded it. However, when she felt endangered or pressed so far that she needed Gyūki's chakra, she would ask ''for his help. She was placed on a team with her two brothers as a genin, and she loved them very much, as well as her village. Once she heard that Ryuun left with Kenmei to train for two years, Amai asked Teinei for a place for tough training since she wanted to be as strong as him. He sent her to an island in the Land of Lightning, where she trained in the Falls of Truth. There she and Gyūki become greater friends as she learned different ways to use Gyūki's abilities. Personality In Part ll, Amai had shown to be very confident in her abilities, kind, and is never afraid to speak her mind. This is shown in many ways from telling someone who is a foot taller than her that she'd beat him in a few seconds, to even telling her teammates when they make a "stupid" move in fights. She even made several moves on Ryuun Shukiro, even kissing his cheek before his Chunin Exam duel against Iroshi. However, even with this, she didn't confess her actual feelings to him until later in Part ll. Amai is also a cheerful, and jolly. Usually smiling and laughing a lot to the point that even Koharu noted that she must have hyperactive problems. This is shown during several battles how she thinks of them as games, even telling Team 10 her name before "challenging" them in the Forest of Death. With the her personality, she also has a huge meaning for love, and is very brave. She has shown to do things people would even call "stupid" in order to save people she loves. This was shown when she blocked a sword using both her hands to save her teamate, Kiai, and is shown better when she developt her own technique in order to protect people she loves. Appearance Amai has light fair skin, blue eyes, and light brown locks that are put in a ponytail. She also wears her protector on her forehead from the hidden cloud, allowing her bangs to flow down to shoulder length away from her face in both her outfits. On her right shoulder, she has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, ''tetsu), which is the Iron Armour Seal was used to seal Gyūki into her. In Part l, she wore a grey shirt that was ripped from the sides, and a grey short skirt that had a ripped look on the ends. She also had light grey spandex shorts, grey arm warmers that were ripped at the ends and had a red cloth over it, and grey shinobi shoes. She also had a white kunai holster on her right leg, two tool bags, and a tattoo on her right shoulder that was the Kanji for Iron. In Part ll, she wore grey sleeveless shirt that was cut, and opened to show cleavage. She also had a ripped grey skirt under a small kumogakure-like flak jacket that she wore on her hips. She also wore grey arm warmers that were ripped at the ends and had a red cloth over it, kumogakure shin guards, grey shinobi shoes, and light grey spandex shorts under her skirt. Amai later wore a rope to wear Samehada on her back once she obtained it from the Raikage. Abilities Jinchūriki Transformations As a jinchūriki, Amai has very large and strong levels of chakra, enough to make Samehada becoming her partner and leaving the Raikage’s arsenal. Amai is one of the few people to have achieved full Tailed Beast Control over a tailed beast, achieving this control with ease at the Falls of Truth, greatly surprising Heiwa and Ryuun who were having trouble. Amai is able to transform into Gyūki with great ease, reaching a full transformation in mere seconds and is able to maintain control even in this fully released state. Because she has a strong relationship with her own tailed beast, it acts as his partner in battle, and even like a family member to her. Gyūki is also able to disturb Amai’s chakra to dispel even genjutsu from the Mangekyō Sharingan. Like other jinchūriki, Amai has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of the demon's power. In this form she is able to perform fire release techniques strong enough to trap enemies, and even shock Takeshi. Her jinchūriki prowess is great enough that she has the ability to easily fire a Tailed Beast Ball. She can fire one many times his own size or even multiple ones. While in full Eight-Tails form, Amai can spin to summon up a great force of wind that can destroy an entire forest with ease. She is also able perform various jutsu while in full Eight-Tail form that can stop even other tailed beast techniques such as Shukaku's air bullets. Amai's skill with partial transformations is such that she can form all eight tentacles on her back without a cloak and do so very quickly, allowing her to intercept fast opponents, or have them burrow through the ground and catch an opponent off guard. Her dexterity with these tentacles is able to stack and balance various blocks perfectly. Amai can transform one of her arms into that of Gyūki's to use for various purposes such as throwing fellow ninja a long distance away or blocking attacks. Similar to how other jinchūriki obtain physical traits from their inner beast, Amai is able to produce ink from her mouth to blind her opponent. This ink can be used in a more solid form to make ink clones which immobilizes her enemies through wrestling locks. After the opponent is captured, the clones proceed to trap and seal them. She also shown to be create puddles of ink which acts like a swamp to immobilize opponents like Isobu, and can even create solid weapons if separated from her swords. Taijutsu Amai has a large amount of physical strength and combat prowess for her size, being able to block Kaito Inuzuka's Fang Passing Fang during the chunin exams by using the side of her sword, and was also able to overpower Michiko Nara's Shadow Imitation Technique in the finals. Amai also shown this when she nocked Ryuun out by hitting his neck, and was able to kick Ryuun several meters away. She later was able to use the Eight Tail's chakra to increase her strength enough to throw Sunīku Nara with one arm, even though he is much taller than her. Not only this, but she also shown her strength by being able to break people's bones easily, and bending swords with ease. Amai also has amazing reflexes, being able to fight Ryuun and Koharu while he had awakened his sharingan. She was also able to dodge Kaito's attacks easily, and was able to dodge Tanoshī's sand based attacks. Amai is also immensly fast, which was seen when she was able to dodge a reincarnated Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at top speed. This was also seen when she saved Ryuun and Heiwa from Tsuki Shukiro chains and brought them to the other side of the mountain, requiring Tsuki to sense for them. Ninjutsu Kenjutsu In Part l, Amai only used one sword for melee attacks until she thought she was ready to start using ninjutsu. While originally only carrying one sword when she was young, Amai develops a unique kind of swordplay to an high level. Amai is able to summon and store swords in the written marks in an instant. Amai is very skilled with this. She is able to overwhelm her opponents with varying swings, giving her great versatility. Also because she is able to summon and seal he swords in an instant, she is able confuse her target and even create afterimage. This technique has shown to be very dangerous with her extremely quick movements, swings, and instantly summoning swords that even Koharu couldn't see through her movements with his sharingan. Amai can force her opponents on the defensive with this style, and when she finds an opening, she can impale her opponent or opponents with all of her swords quickly and simultaneously. It was shown that the markings in which she can summon her swords are on the red cloth on both her arms, behind her shin guards, and on her back. Amai has noted that she has over thirty swords in her marks and even more tools. Amai is capable of cutting through almost anything when she flows her lightning chakra through her blades, and ever use these blades as mid-range projectiles with pinpoint accuracy. By covering herself with Gyūki's chakra, she is able to cover her swords in the beast’s chakra to which even touching the weapons can harm them. Even with just two blades, Amai is highly proficient in his sword skills, able to quickly finely slice rocks into various shapes and even cut through Takeshi’s steel clones. After obtaining Samehada, Amai intended to use it as her main weapon. She has integrated Samehada into her fighting style by taking advantage of the sword's ability to 'cut' chakra, allowing her to stop water, fire, and lightning -natured chakra. to protect herself. Samehada and Amai are also capable of working in together perfectly; while it attacks the enemy on its own, Amai attacks them from a blind spot by using her other swords. Nature Transformations Amai has shown to be very proficient in using her lightning release chakra. She was able to channel her chakra into her sword as a genin with ease that was able to cut down a tree by accident. She is also able to flow the chakra into her arm to create a lightning release punch that uses the chakra to increase the punch's speed and power. Also if giving a direct hit with this technique, the lightning will electrocute the target's entire body which will paralyze them. She can also generate electricity from her body, protect herself with electricity, and was even able to use ink clones to create a massive explosion that will incinerate almost anything. In Part ll, Amai's skill in handling her lightning release dramatially improved. Not only had she learned to throw channeled swords with pinpoint accuracy, but she also learned how create a sphere around herself for protectiong. Also while in Eight-Tails Chakra Mode, Amai was able to create a laser-like cylinderalic barrier to protect anything in it from a mass amount of power, such as Kokuō's headbutt, and Matatabi's Tailed Beast Ball. Even with the amount of talent Amai posesses in lightning release, she has an even greater skill in using fire release techniques. In Part l, Amai was able to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique even better than her teammate Kiai. She also was able to exhale a stream of fire, then moves her head to make various shapes to make it more difficult to dodge the attack. In Part ll, she had increased her skill immensly. She learned how to expel fire from her body in mass amounts of heat, and evend use this technique with her mass amounts of speed to create a tornado of fire. Like her brother, Teinei, Amai possesses Energy Release. With this, Amai shares a signature technique with Teinei; the Energy Release Chakra Mode. With this, Amai becomes quicker as someone using Lightning Release Chakra Mode; this is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes and reaction time with the deadly addition of fire release which changes the electricity's form. This made the electricity incredibly dangerous, being able to incinerate any object except for the tailed beast's tough skin. While using this ability in combination with the Body Flicker Technique, she could dodge Tsuki's almost instantaneous attacks with Kamui and Amaterasu attacks at point-blank range. The armour also worked as a powerful defence, protecting her completely from Koharu's Gentle Fist attacks and from all tools. With the armour's incinerating ability, Amai is able to use taijutsu attacks to cut through opponents. With this, Amai is able to cut into an opponent with almost instantaneous speed. She also used her energy release for the traditional lariat. Intelligience Despite her seemingly carefree nature, Amai possesses sharp wit, as shown when he used the Body Replacement Technique to switch places with Gyūki's tentacle so she could escape Koharu's Amaterasu. Amai is also intelligent enough with sealing techniques to distinguish properties of different sealing techniques for tailed beasts. Amai was also even able to guess how Heiwa’s Glass Release technique worked just by seeing it performed. Stats Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Next Generation Category:Kumogakure Category:FINAL Category:Jinchūriki